1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for testing an assignment through a base station of one or more transmission frequencies from a total number of transmission frequencies, a test device and a corresponding base station.
2. Discussion of the Background
Modern radio-transmission methods, such as OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) use a plurality of possible transmission frequencies. In order to achieve in each case an optimum-quality connection or respectively the optimum exploitation of the overall available bandwidth, a transmission frequency or a frequency block, which comprises several transmission frequencies, is assigned through a base station to the participating terminal device. In order to assign these transmission frequencies, the quality of the transmission for the individual transmission frequencies is analysed, for example, with regard to a phase position or a signal power. Dependent upon the result of this analysis and taking into consideration other marginal conditions, for example, already-issued frequencies or superposition of signals over possible transmission frequencies of a neighboring cell, one or more of the possible transmission frequencies is selected and assigned to the terminal device connected to the base station. This terminal device then transmits data to be communicated on the assigned transmission frequency.